The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In a conventional client/server transaction a client computing device submits a request to a server, the server processes the request, and then returns a result to the client, thus completing the transaction cycle. While such a model works well for simple transactions that process quickly, the above model does not scale well to transactions that require longer durations to process. One problem is that a client device awaiting a response from a server may appear to have “hung” or “crashed” while awaiting the response, or may simply time out, before a response is received, thus having wasted the period of time awaiting a server response, and potentially having caused a server to waste resources developing a response that is never received by the client.
Although a result from the server may eventually be forthcoming, a client experiencing a perceived delay may terminate prematurely and potentially re-submit the request, causing duplicative effort on the part of the server and potentially introducing transactional errors, such as having the server implement the same request multiple times.
Such a problem is exacerbated where a client device is attempting to upload a large amount of data to a database or initiate a large number of transactions with a database. Undesirable data inconsistencies may occur where a client terminates prematurely or times out without having received a response from the server, especially where the client then re-submits the same request.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the methods and systems for bulk uploading of data in an on-demand service environment as described herein.